The present invention relates to a child automobile seat. For their safety and comfort, young children are frequently placed in such seats when driven in an automobile.
A child automobile seat comprises a shell, usually made of synthetic material, forming a bucket seat in which the child is held by straps. The seat is upholstered and covered with a material such as fabric. The seat is generally mounted on the rear seat of an automobile, and is attached thereto with straps connected, for example, to seat belt anchoring points.
The most traditional seats have a fixed shell which is nonadjustably mounted on the individual seat or bench seat of the automobile.
In order to improve the child's comfort, it is also known that child seats may comprise a shell mounted on a base by means of a curved rail allowing the entire shell to be tilted with respect to the base.
It is useful to transport a child with the child seat facing rearward, in which position a young child is better able to tolerate sudden decelerations. It is also advantageous to have a swivelable child seat in order to be able to turn the seat toward the car door near which it is located when placing the child in the seat and lifting him out of the seat. However, known devices ensuring swiveling of the seat with respect to a base are complex, have a central joint of the seat to the base which is of only moderate durability, and are somewhat impractical in use.